Une nouvelle mission pour Fairy Tail!
by PrettyFlora
Summary: Alors que Lucy et Grey annoncent qu'ils sont en couple, le groupe de Natsu décide d'aller en mission pour avoir la récompense qui se trouve être: des tickets pour les sources chaudes de 2 ou 3 jours, repas et hôtel compris. Mais la mission se trouve être bien plus compliquée pour la jeune Flora (OC).Ouvrira-t-elle les yeux sur ses sentiments?Erza pourra-t-elle a arriver a ses fins?


Je tiens à préciser que le monde et tous ses personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima, sauf le personnage Flora et la ville Flaritia qui est née de mon imagination.

J'avertis aussi qu'il y aura du Yuri. Relations homosexuelles entre femmes. Donc ceux qui n'aiment pas ne lisez pas. Aucun contenu sexuel.

«-Nous avons quelques choses à vous annoncer...commença Lucy nerveusement  
-Lucy et moi sommes en couple...finit Grey qui tenait la main de Lucy  
-Bah c'est pas un scoop.répondis-je  
Tout le monde le savait... À part ça, ya des nouvelles missions de rang S?demandais-je  
-Flora...s'énerva légèrement Grey  
-C'est moi!souris-je en faisant un clin d'oeil et un peace  
-Je vais te ça-t-il très énervé  
-Bien sûr!rigolais-je en lui tirant la langue amusée»

Il commença à me poursuivre dans toute la guilde puis, il essaya de m'attaquer avec sa magie. Ce qui suivit une énième bataille à Fairy Tail. Nous continuâmes notre combat à l'extérieur pendant un petit moment. J'esquivai toutes ses attaques ce qui l'énervait beaucoup et ça m'amusait de le voir hors de ses gonds! Jusqu'au moment où je vis Erza. Je ne bougeai plus et me pris son attaque de plein fouet. Voyant qu'il y avait un peu de vacarme à la guilde, elle pressa le pas et frappa Grey en lui gueulant dessus. Je m'assis au sol et je me moquai de Grey. Erza me tendit sa main et je me relevai en la remerciant jusqu'à ce qu'elle me donne un coup-de-poing dans le ventre.

«-Pourquoi...?demandais-je en agonisant au sol comme Grey  
-Il n'a pas commencé tout seul.répondit-elle en faisant taire tout le monde d'un regard»

Je me relevais et aidais Grey à se mettre debout. Nous rentrâmes dans la guilde en souriant tandis que Lucy sermonna Grey de s'être emporté trop facilement. Je les laissai tous les deux pour aller voir Natsu.

«-Bah qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
-Je réfléchis...  
-*choquée*  
Oh putain! Y se passe quoi raconte!  
-C'est quoi l'amour? Comment on sait quand on est amoureux...?me demanda-t-il  
-je surprise  
Hé ben, tu me surprends!avouais-je en souriant  
-Alors? C'est quoi? Ça se mange?  
-Non Natsu, l'amour est un sentiment.répondit Lucy  
-Ah...répondit-il  
Comment on sait quand on ressent de l'amour?  
-La façon dont tu poses tes questions, me fait penser à un gamin de 9 -je  
-Flora! Il s'intéresse à quelque chose, ne te moque pas de lui!me réprimanda Lucy  
-Pff, si on peut même pas rigoler.répondis-je les bras croisés derrière ma tête  
-Lucy a raison, ça Erza derrière moi avec un regard assez menaçant  
-A...Aye.répondis-je  
-L'amour c'est un sentiment qui peut te rendre heureux ou très malheureux.  
Qaund tu tombes amoureux de quelqu'un, tu penses à cette personne tout le temps, tu as envie d'être tout le temps avec elle, tu veux voir son sourire plus souvent, tu veux tout faire pour la rendre heureuse.  
En résumé, quand tu tombes amoureux, ton monde ne tourne qu'autour de la personne que tu Erza  
-Hé bien, tu en sais des -je  
-J'ai lu ça dans un livre, pourquoi?!répliqua-t-elle avec un regard meurtrier  
-Doucement! Je ne me moquais pas de toi, je constatais, c'est tout...répondis-je -_-''  
-Tu m'impressionnes Lucy avec un sourire sincère  
-Enfin bref, est-ce que ya des missions intéressantes...?me demandais-je en regardant le tableau des missions

Bof, rien de très attrayant...  
-OUAH! Là! Si on fait cette mission on peut aller au source chaude pendant 2/3 jours!s'écria Natsu qui tenait un papier dans ses mains  
-Ah, il a arrêté de réfléchir...remarquais-je ultérieurement  
Ça peut être cool d'y aller tous ensembles, non?  
-Oui! Ça fait longtemps que je n'y suis pas allée!répondit Lucy enthousiaste  
-Ya combien de places Natsu?demandais-je  
-8.  
-Parfait!répondis-je  
Grey, Lucy, Natsu, Laxus, Erza, Roméo, Wendy et moi. Ça fait -je  
-Tu pourrais nous laisser dé Laxus  
-Oh, ne fais pas ton ronchon, je t'ai invité, tu pourrais dire ''Merci!''.  
-Humf!répondit-il en partant  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il est insociable...avouais-je désespérée -_-''  
Bon, on doit faire quoi en échange?  
-Juste s'occuper d' -il  
-J'adore le ''juste''.avouais-je -_-''»

Sur ce, nous nous mîmes en route pour aller à la gare de Magnolia. Nous prîmes le train et nous descendîmes de celui-ci pour arriver à Flaritia. Une ville très colorée de par sa végétation et d'après les maisons, la ville était assez riche. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'auteur de la mission puis nous sonnâmes à une grande villa. Un homme arriva et nous fit entrer. Il nous expliqua comment nous occuper des enfants qui vont arriver pour l'anniversaire de son fils.

Les enfants arrivèrent et commencèrent à jouer à tout et n'importe quoi. Certains jouaient aux mages, aux princesses ou encore d'autres à jouer aux cartes. Soudain, je vis Erza habillée en prince. Je souris en l'a regardant.

«-Elle ne changera jamais, elle et son adoration pour le dé -je  
-Bah pourquoi tes pas déguisé?me demanda Natsu habillé en dragon  
-Je n'en vois pas l'utilité.répondis-je  
Et puis je suis sûre que Laxus ne s'est pas dégui...commençais-je en voyant Laxus en cheval  
-Tu disais?  
-...sé...terminais-je ma phrase  
Faut que ça se prenne en photos ça!annonçais-je  
-Hé. Toi.m'appella une petite fille rousse  
-Hum?fis-je en voyant 3 enfants  
-Habille-toi!  
-Désolée, je n'ai pas envie.répondis-je  
-Je vais le dire au monsieur!  
-Va-y.  
-MONSIEUUUUUUUUUUUR!cria-t-elle en simulant des pleurs  
-Ok, ok! C'est bon je vais me déguiser! N'importe quoi! Même en carotte!répliquais-je -_-''  
-Ouais!crièrent les 3 filles»

Je désespérai et je suivais les filles qui me montraient que des déguisements avec des robes. Je voulus leur dire que les robes, c'était hors de question, mais elles recommencèrent à appeler le ''Monsieur''. J'enfilais malgré moi, la robe puis elles demandèrent une histoire d'amour tandis que les garçons voulaient des combats.

Nous décidâmes de faire rencontrer le prince (Erza) et la princesse (moi T^T) avec leurs serviteurs (Roméo pour Erza et Wendy pour moi). Ensuite une méchante (Lucy), jalouse de la princesse, décide de la kidnapper pour forcer le prince à l'épouser. Le prince refuse et se met à la poursuite de la méchante avec son fidèle destrier (Laxus). Mais en route, ils rencontrent un savant fou (Grey). Ils le battent puis ils mettent en prison la méchante mais un dragon (Natsu) kidnappe la princesse. Le prince tue le dragon et le prince et la princesse vécurent heureux.  
Cliché mais bon...C'est ce qu'il plaît le plus aux gosses de leur âges...

«-Voilà, c'est finis!annonçais-je  
À NOUS LES SOURCES D'EAU CHAUDE! Enfin, si on continue comme ça!pensais-je  
-C'est nul.  
-Hein?! Comment ça c'est nul?demandais-je à la petite fille  
-Hé ben normalement le prince il fait un bisou à la princesse!  
-Oui, c'est vrai!répliquèrent les autres filles»

Je virais au rouge tandis que je leur expliquai que c'était trop tard. Les enfants allaient péter un câble quand une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je tournai la tête pour voir Erza.

«-Allons Princesse, nous ne pouvons pas leur refuser cette demande...annonça-t-elle en me prenant la main pour me faire venir sur la scène  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?!murmurais-je pour ne pas que les enfants m'entendent  
-Un baiser? Un seul ne suffira pas à vous montrer tout l'amour que je vous porte...joua-t-elle en se rapprochant de moi  
-Erza qu'est-ce...chuchotais-je en rougissant tout en sentant mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérer  
-Ne fuyez pas. Je sais que vous ressentez exactement la même chose que moi. Vivons ensembles, pour toujours...annonça-t-elle en rapprochant son visage du mien et en mettant un chapeau juste devant nos visages  
...Tu devrais voir ta tê souffla-t-elle à quelques centimètres de mes lèvres  
-C'est pas marrant! Tu aurais pu m'avertir!rougis-je  
-Je voulais voir ta réaction, et elle est plutôt satisfaisante. Dommage que je n'ai pas d'appareil photo sous la -elle  
-Pffff!répondis-je tandis qu'elle enleva le chapeau  
-OUAIS! TROP BIEN!s'écrièrent les enfants»

Je m'inclinai pour remercier les enfants puis j'enlevai cette robe. Je pouvais toujours sentir mon cœur s'affoler et je soufflais de désespoir. À ce moment, j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait... Non, c'est Erza, je suis fatiguée. Je commence à avoir l'esprit embrouillé. Je me rhabillai de mes habits habituels puis je sortis et je vis Erza toujours en tenue de prince qui semblait m'attendre puisqu'elle s'avança vers moi.

«-Tu sais, tu es belle avec une chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille avant d'aller se changer elle aussi»

Je rougis et mon cœur s'emballa encore plus. Je détestais quand elle faisait ça! Elle savait très bien que cela me mettait mal à l'aise! Et il n'y avait pas qu'elle, Laxus aussi en profita pour faire tout son possible pour que je meure de gêne!

«-Bon ça y est vous avez finis de me mettre mal à l'aise?!demandais-je agacée  
-Non, c'est amusant, je continue.répondit Laxus un sourire aux lèvres  
-Allez, arrêtons-nous là, ça Erza  
-Ah, merci! Enfin une personne censée!  
... Houla, à quoi tu penses?la questionnais-je  
-Rien...sourit-elle en partant  
-J'aime pas ce sourire. C'est le même que celui de Mira quand elle prépare quelque chose de sadique...»

J'ignorai le sourire de Erza et je me concentrai sur les enfants qui voulaient que je fasse de la magie. Je créais un toboggan en glace et ils se précipitèrent sur celui-ci pour en faire. Je souris en les regardant tandis que Lucy arriva derrière moi et m'annonça qu'ils étaient mignons. Je ne répondis pas. Je la laissai avec le groupe d'enfants puis je vis les mêmes filles de tout à l'heure. Je fis semblant de ne pas les avoir vu, mais elles commencèrent à appeler le ''Monsieur''.

«-Quoi?  
-On joue au Papa et à la Maman?  
-Si tu veux...cédais-je lassée  
-Tu es la Maman et le Papa c'est...Le monsieur aux cheveux jaunes!  
-On dit repris-je  
Laxus? Père? LOL!rigolais-je  
Oi Laxus tu dois jouer au Papa et à la Maman et t'es le pè -je  
-Ouais!s'écrièrent les filles  
-Et la Maman?  
-Bah c'est toi! Et on veut un bisou!  
-Putain mon cœur va lâcher si elles continuent à m'en faire baver comme ça...pensais-je lassée  
-Allez bisou Monsieur Eclair!  
-Eclair?répéta Laxus  
Bisou? C'est quoi ce bordel?me demanda-t-il  
-Je veux mourir...répondis-je  
-On veut le bisou du Papa à la Maman!renchérit une des filles  
-Hors de question! La, ya pas de chapeau!pensais-je catégorique  
-D'accord mais après vous demandez plus rien.  
-Oui Monsieur l'Eclair!  
-QUOI?!m'écriais-je  
-Roh, fais pas chier, c'est juste un baiser rien de ça-t-il en prenant fermement mon visage pour ne pas que je m'enfuie  
-Alors là, si je pouvais disparaître, ce serait génial...pensais-je»

Au moment où il allait m'embrasser, une chevelure flamboyante poussa légèrement Laxus, et me prit le bras en m'entraînant avec elle dans sa course. Les filles s'écrièrent alors ''Oh non! Un autre homme veut se marier avec Maman! Vite Papa, va taper le méchant homme!''. En un soupir, Laxus s'élança volontairement dans la mauvaise direction pour échapper à ces gamines tarées.

Je suivais la chevelure écarlate que je reconnus tout de suite comme étant celle de Erza. Elle s'arrêta mais ne lâcha pas ma main. Je la remerciai en essayant de reprendre mon souffle. Soudain, elle me plaqua contre le mur. Je laissai s'échapper un petit cri de surprise tandis qu'Erza souriait. Je rougis de notre proximité tandis qu'elle s'approchait de plus en plus de mon visage. Je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur le coin des miennes ce qui me fit rougir violemment. À ce moment, j'entendis des ''Kyaaaaaaa!'' Et je vis des enfants qui partirent de là où l'on était. Je bégayai alors que Erza posa un doigt sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire.

«-Il n'y a rien à dire. Ce n'était que de la comédie. Ne soit pas troublée pour si ça.m'annonça-t-elle avant de partir»

Je sentais mon cœur tambouriner à une vitesse que jamais je n'aurai cru atteindre. Je pensais même que mon coeur avait battu le record du monde du plus grands nombres de battements de coeurs en quelques secondes! Je ne pus m'empêcher de toucher du bout des doigts l'endroit qu'elle avait embrassé. Erza était bizarre en ce moment! Elle était de plus en plus taquine envers moi. Ou était-ce moi qui étais trop facilement gênée?

Je secouai ma tête comme pour effacer ces pensées de ma tête puis je continuai de m'occuper des enfants. La fin de la journée arriva et tous les enfants partirent. Le père arriva et nous félicita pour notre performance. Comme promis, il nous donna 8 tickets pour aller aux sources chaudes + hôtel et repas comprit.

Je souris à l'homme et le remerciai de ses dons. Je courrai vers mes amis le sourire aux lèvres. Ils me répondirent d'un sourire tout aussi éclatant et nous partîmes pour les sources chaudes. Arrivés là-bas, l'hôtelier nous demanda de faire 4 groupes de 2. Donc pour les garçons, ça donnait : Grey avec Laxus, et Roméo avec Natsu. Tandis que pour les filles, Lucy était avec Wendy et moi avec Erza. La mage chevalier prit la clé de notre chambre et prit ses sacs tandis que je la suivais en faisant la tête.  
Elle ouvrit la porte et déposa ses affaires. Elle se retourna et me vit faire la tête.

«-Tu ne vas pas bouder pour une histoire de clé quand même?  
-Mais je voulais garder la clé.répondis-je en faisant la moue  
-Hé bien... Ce sera chacun son tour d'accord?me proposa-t-elle à l'oreille  
-A...Aye...répondis-je en rougissant  
-Très bien, je te laisse t' -elle  
-Mais qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas avec elle?!murmurais-je en déballant mes affaires»

Erza commença à s'installer quand j'eus finis de tout ranger. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit et lu un livre sur les légendes magiques. J'adorais tout ce qui concernait les légendes ou les mythes. Dès que je n'entendis plus de bruit, je levai mes yeux de mon livre pour voir Erza qui regardait par là fenêtre la mer qui était juste à côté. Une petite brise vint caresser son visage et fit voler ses cheveux, tandis que le soleil illuminait très bien la beauté du visage de Erza. Je rougis puis replongeai dans mon livre pour qu'elle ne remarque pas ma rougeur.

«-Il nous reste encore du temps pour aller dans les sources, tu veux venir?  
-Hum... Ouais, pourquoi pas.répondis-je en posant mon livre»

Je suivis Erza qui demanda aux autres s'ils voulaient nous rejoindre. Seule Wendy annonça qu'elle venait, il fallait juste lui donner le temps de terminer son rangement. Nous arrivâmes aux sources et nous plongeâmes dans l'eau. En sentant la chaleur de l'eau, je ne pus retenir un gémissement de bien être, tout comme Erza. Je fixai l'eau sur le côté n'osant regarder la mage de rang S. C'est vrai que j'étais assez gênée à ce moment mais, j'oubliai rapidement ma gêne en voyant que déjà la nuit était tombée et que quelques étoiles brillaient.

«-C'est magnifique...avouais-je  
Tu ne trouves pas?demandais-je à l'intention de Erza  
-Si.répondit-elle  
Presque aussi beau que toi...ajouta-t-elle en se rapprochant de moi  
-!fis-je en me retournant pour lui faire face  
Arrête! Tu sais très bien que j'aime pas ça!dis-je gênée  
-Je sais mais je ne peux pas m'en n'empê -elle  
-C'est pas marrant!  
-Tu vas me faire la tête..?me demanda-t-elle en me soulevant le visage pour que je la regarde dans les yeux  
-*rougis violemment*  
Je...  
-Les filles, j'arrive!annonça Wendy qui était dans les vestiaires  
-*soupire d'un air lassé voir énervé*  
Bon, j'y ça-t-elle en sortant du bain  
-Hum? Tu ne restes pas Erza?demanda Wendy  
-Non.répondit-elle froidement  
-... J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas?me demanda-t-elle  
-...*toujours rouge*  
-Flora?  
-Hum? Euh, non. C'est... En ce moment, Erza est bizarre.  
-Je l'ai remarqué.avoua-t-elle  
-Elle prend un malin plaisir à me mettre mal à l'aise! Je n'aime pas ça...  
-Erza a peut-être vu Jellal...supposa-t-elle»

À l'entente de ce prénom, je serrai les poings. Comment pouvait-on aimer un homme qui nous a fait souffrir? Je détestais ce type! Franchement, moins je le voyais, mieux je me portais! Natsu était totalement d'accord avec moi, ce mec était une pourriture qui se servait des sentiments d'Erza!

Wendy remarqua que je me retenais de ne pas exploser de colère et avouai que le ciel était joli. Je regardai le ciel et ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et d'acquiescer. Nous parlâmes un petit moment sur notre magie qui était similaire puisque nous deux étions des Dragons Slayers. Bien sûr, elle de l'air et moi, de glace.

Je sortis après quelques minutes, me rhabillai et montai dans ma chambre. J'allais entrer quand une voix se fit entendre.

«-Le repas sera prêt dans quelques minutes, veuillez descendre.»

Je souris heureuse de bientôt pouvoir manger. J'ouvris la porte et je sentis un vague de froid. Je dirigeai mon regard vers la fenêtre qui était ouverte. Je l'a fermai, puis je en vis aucune trace de ma colocataire.

«-Erza?l'appelais-je  
-Oui?entendis-je  
-Tu es où?  
-Dans la salle de bain.  
-Ok, on va bientôt manger alors dépê -je  
-C'est bon tu peux y ça-t-elle enroulée d'une serviette  
-*rougis violemment* Ah...Euh, ok... remerciais-je en entrant rapidement dans la pièce»

Je me lavai rapidement, attendant impatiemment d'aller manger pour soulager mon estomac qui criait famine. Je sortis de la salle de bain et annonçai à Erza qu'on pouvait y aller. Contre toute attente, je fus plaquée contre le mur. Je vis Erza en gros plan.

«-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?!demandais-je légèrement énervée de tout ça

-J'en ai marre que tu me mettes mal à l'aise! C'est bon un moment mais là, j'en ai vraiment ras le bol!renchéris-je  
-...Ce n'est pas de ma faute...répondit-elle comme si elle luttait contre quelque chose  
-Ah bon?! C'est celle de qui alors?! Natsu? Grey? Ils sont pas là! Il n'y a que toi et moi!  
-C'est toi bon sang!cria-t-elle  
J'en peux plus de jouer au chat et à la souris! Je croyais que tu comprendrais si je te faisais des signes mais non... Rien...  
-De quoi tu parles..?  
-Tu ne vois rien...me dit-elle comme un reproche  
-Si tu ne m'expliques pas, je ne pourrai pas comprendre!répliquais-je

-Et puis, c'est quoi ce ''jouer au chat et à la sour...?demandais-je avant d'être coupée par Erza qui m'embrassa»

J'écarquillai les yeux de surprise et sentis les mains de la mage de rang S me tenir le visage fermement. Je sentais des milliers de papillons danser dans mon ventre et je décidai de fermer les yeux afin de profiter un maximum de ce contact. Je rouvris les yeux tandis que le baiser se finit.

«-Tu me rends folle...avoua-t-elle en détachant ses mains de mon visage et en reculant  
-...fis-je en partant  
-Attends! Dis-moi clairement ce que tu ressens!dit-elle en me prenant le bras  
-Je veux manger!répondis-je comme excuse»

Elle me lâcha le bras et me laissa partir. Je marchais rapidement jusqu'au salon et je fis comme-ci rien ne s'était passé pendant le repas. Justement, le repas se fit sans Erza. Et mes amis me demandèrent où était Erza.

«-Elle est dans la chambre, elle a sûrement dû s'endormir. Je lui apporterais son repas au cas où elle se réveille en pleine nuit.répondis-je avec un sourire forcé  
-OK, à la bouffe!s'écria Natsu qui se fit frapper par Lucy»

Le repas finit, j'aidai à débarrasser la table puis en même temps, je pris quelques plats et les mis dans un plateau. Mes amis me firent signe que je pouvais y aller et je me dirigeais vers ma chambre avec le plateau en main. Je toquai à la porte, mais pas de réponse. J'ouvris doucement la porte et je vis qu'Erza était couchée. Je posai le plat près de sa table de chevet et j'allais me coucher quand je fus entraînée dans le lit d'Erza. Je laissai un cri de surprise s'échapper tandis que je devenais toute rouge en voyant la proximité de nos deux corps.

«-Merci...me souffla-t-elle  
-De...De rien.répondis-je en détournant le regard  
-Tu ne t'énerves pas comme tout à l'heure?me demanda-t-elle  
-Je...Euh...Désolée...m'excusais-je  
Je me suis emportée...  
-C'est de ma faute, pas la tienne.  
-...Bon, euh, je vais te laisser manger, je vais çais-je nerveusement tout en rougissant  
-Pourquoi? Je n'ai pas -elle en se collant à moi  
-Ah! Je croyais que tu étais redevenue normale!  
-Mais je suis normale.répondit-elle faussement vexée  
-Oui mais non!renchéris-je /  
Tu fais des trucs bizarres comme...  
-T'embrasser? C'est parce-que je t' -elle avec un sourire  
-Mais...Mais pas moi!bégayais-je rouge 0  
-En es-tu certaine?dit-elle en se mettant au-dessus de moi  
-Bi..Bien sûr!répondis-je en regardant le repas sur la table de chevet  
Il...Il faut que...que tu manges quelque chose!  
-Je te l'ai dit... Je n'ai pas faim...me répondit-elle dans mon cou  
-Erza...Arrête...  
-Pourquoi tu n'admets pas que tu es toi aussi amoureuse...?me demanda-t-elle en caressant mon cou du bout de son nez fin  
-Je...Je ne...Je ne le suis pas!répondis-je  
-Alors comment expliques-tu tout ces rougissements quand je suis proche de toi? Et tous ces regards que tu me portes?me demanda-t-elle en me regardant dans les yeux  
-Je... Je ne sais pas!répondis-je  
-Si tu le sais! Alors pourquoi?!me demanda-t-elle en haussant la voix assez énervée  
-Je ne peux pas!  
-On peut si on veut!  
-Tu ne comprends pas...avouais-je en serrant les dents  
-Comment peux-tu dire ça?! On se connait depuis qu'on a 6 ans!  
-Nous sommes toutes les deux des filles!  
-Et alors?! Ça change quoi?!

-Bon sang, si tu t'arrêtes à ce genre de choses...dit-elle en posant sa tête contre mon épaule et en soufflant  
-Il...Il y autre chose...rougis-je  
Nous, les dragons slayers... On ne tombe amoureux qu'une fois. Peu importe si la personne qu'on aime ne nous aime plus, on l'aimera pour toujours...expliquais-je embarrassée  
-Flora... Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de ça. Je suis là, non?  
-Tu dis ça, mais le jour où tu t'en iras, tu oublieras ce que tu m'avais dit aujourd'hui...  
-Tu sais que tu viens de dire que l'on était ensemble?sourit-elle malicieusement  
-!Quoi?! Non! Pas du tout!répliquais-je confuse  
-Calme-toi. Je t'aime et c'est tout ce qui -elle en m'embrassant»

Cette fois-ci, je répondis à son baiser, prouvant que notre relation changeait à partir de maintenant.

Ce que je pouvais dire, c'était que j'avais eu peur de tout ça. Je ne connaissais rien de très détailler sur l'Amour et encore moins sur l'Amour des Dragons Slayers. Bien sûr, on en a bavé avec Erza, mais, je ne regrette pour rien au monde la décision que j'ai prise ce jour-là. Lui faire confiance et entamer une relation avec elle a été le meilleur choix que j'ai pu prendre jusqu'à aujourd'hui.  
Et maintenant, nous vivions ensembles dans sa maison. Tout le monde était heureux pour nous, sauf Natsu, qui se plaignait de ne plus pouvoir rentrer chez Lucy, puisque Grey était là, et plus chez moi puisque Erza était là pour lui botter les fesses.

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé. C'est une de mes premières fanfic yuri avec un perso inventé! Laissez un com! Bye!


End file.
